lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
Elisabeth Delmas
.]] Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas is a mean, conceited, spoiled and popular student at Kadic. She often pesters Team Lyoko, most of the time to win Ulrich or Odd's affections. However, it seems that her actions toward Team Lyoko is an attempt to gain attention and respect from them, as she admits in Holiday in the Fog, much to her tearfulness. She is also the daughter of Jean-Pierre Delmas, the principal of Kadic, the boarding school she attends and lives in. She even has her own room there. Description Not much is known about Sissi's family except that her mother is supposedly dead. She is approximately 13 years of age, and is currently in the eighth grade (though she was in the seventh during the first two seasons). As revealed by her father's "eighteen-month advance on her allowance" line in Echoes, her family is very wealthy. Sissi's voice is very high. She often whines and yells at her father, but can soften her tone just a bit in times of valiance, as seen in Satellite. In her school life, Sissi is often depicted as a bully and all-around bad girl. She verbally abuses the Lyoko Warriors, particularly Yumi, Ulrich's crush, as well as Ulrich himself in some, if not most, respects. He doesn't have a loving opinion of her because of her crass behavior toward him. Her two "friends" are Herb and Nicholas, who follow her around and usually just stand there unless Sissi tells them to follow her. Herb actually is in love with Sissi, he even modeled his robot, the Iron Sissi, after her, but she doesn't seem to notice, and only reincorporates his feelings for her in life and death situations, that is, during XANA attacks. It is also assumed she has feelings for Odd, and vice-versa, as seen in various episodes, such as Deja Vu. She is sometimes even the target of the attacks, be it primary or secondary. In Claustrophobia, it is shown she flirts with Theo, but Herb's intervention, and a time reversion, prevents a romantic relationship. Being the principal's daughter grants her something of a free reign at Kadic, since she can convince her father to let her and other people get away with things that they normally wouldn't, though there are a few exceptions. Team Lyoko has often had to rely on her as either a distraction or a tool of manipulation over the principal. Possibly the only time when she could not convince her father to do something was in Satellite, when he banned the use of cell phones, and did not permit Sissi to get hers back, to which, in retaliation, she started a protest to bring them back by force, showing clear disobedience. Sissi is often portrayed as the primary antihero, the foil to Team Lyoko's plans, and the "brat" that all school-related TV shows, books, and movies have. Nevertheless, she has various talents that sometimes benefit (or counterbenefit) Team Lyoko's wishes. It seems that Sissi wants to be an actress when she becomes an adult, as she was scheduled to play a part in James Finson's film in End of Take and was the star (and director) of Romeo and Juliet in Laughing Fit. She can also control people, silencing the entire school in Teddygozilla and the science class in Amnesia, as well as constantly manipulating the actions of Herb and Nicholas. She can also operate computers to a certain extent, as seen in Ultimatum when she controlled the Supercomputer during a XANA attack. Ulrich hates Sissi in the first season. An example of this would be in Zero Gravity Zone, where he orders her to keep silent because her talking was getting on his nerves. She, on a few occasions at best, often considers Team Lyoko to be "inferiors" or "losers", even considering Ulrich to be as such too. She even considers Herb and Nicholas to be as such, even though they are the only ones who care about her (or what she thinks, for that matter). Sissi claims also to be a master of fashion and the "prettiest girl" at Kadic (which she affirms often, often striking a pose or flipping her hair to prove it). The clothes she wears are always "in", as hinted by Tamiya in Big Bug, and she changes them accordingly. A simulation of Sissi in Ghost Channel wore a yellow shirt because yellow was "the in color that year". However, the design of her shirt rarely changes; she almost always can be seen wearing a crop top with some sort of design on the front of it; hearts and stars are the two seen. She also has a dressing table and tons of cosmetics and beauty supplies in her room, plus a closet full of clothes that she never wears in the show itself. She also showers frequently, as stated by Sissi herself in Unchartered Territory (she refers to herself as a "beautiful flower" that must be "watered" every day). Some fans see her as a candidate Lyoko Warrior, even writing fanfics with her as a warrior. As a matter of fact, she refused to come when Ulrich invited her to come with him to Lyoko. Maybe she lost Ulrich's heart in the same time. However, her fighting abilities, if any, are far below William's or Yumi's, so Yumi in XANA Awakens and William in Double Trouble were better choices. Still, one can never tell by appearances. Sissi became Editor in Chief of the Kadic News Crew in William Returns, though her methods of reporting eventually drive Milly and Tamiya to quit the paper for a while. Although Sissi is usually against the Lyoko Warriors, she appears to want to be a part of their group. Also, Odd appears to be her love interest as sometimes it has been shown that she has deep feelings for him and not Ulrich. For example, in Deja Vu, both Odd and Sissy were paired up on internet dating (although they never revealed it to each other). And in Bad Connection, Odd usually humiliates Sissi in his films, although this time he described her as a "beautiful butterfly" emerging from a coccoon. In Echoes, Odd says to Sissi that "school is so boring without her". In Echoes, Sissi was invited as a friend by the team as Lyoko was going to be destroyed and no more secrets would be available for her to find. Behind the scenes Like how Odd is voiced by two actors, Sissi is voiced by two actresses. In the first through fourth episodes, Christine Flowers provides Sissi's voice. In episodes five through ninety-seven, Jodi Forrest provides her voice. Delmas, Elisabeth